Crystal Ice
by SlvrTrinity
Summary: Weiss has taken on a new member, but she has a problem with the resident Playboy. Can the two learn to work together to stop a drug lord from selling his killer designer drug called Crystal Ice? (Lemons to come!) (YxO) & (YxOxOC)
1. Queen of Ice

ST: Hello! This is my first attempt as a Weiss Fan Fic, so please forgive me if I don't get the characters quite right.

Aya:….

ST: Now, now, no scowling allowed! I haven't even stared the fic yet!

Yoji: That's why we're afraid.

ST: (Tears in eyes) You guys are so mean!

Omi: Yoji! You made her cry! (patting ST in the shoulder)

Yoji: Great….(He sighs) I'm sorry.

ST: (Looking up) You mean it **sniff**

Yoji: Yea.

ST: (Happily) Good! Because you're the main character in my first fic! (BEAMING)

Yoji: (GROAN) I knew it, I just knew it!

Ken: (Whispering to Omi) Glad it's him and not me. (Omi nods in agreement)

Disclaimer: Weiss Cruz isn't mine….blah, blah…..

"Kudo!" That voice made Yoji wince. Slowly he turned around to find Seraphine standing behind him. She was clad in her black pants and a royal blue shirt, which made her eyes stand out, those eyes that seemed to see within his very soul.

            "Well, what a surprise." Yoji drawled as he turned around and leaned heavily against the side of the bar. "The ice Queen has come down to hob knob with the common folk!" He bowed deeply, "I feel so honored."

            Seraphine ignored his quip comments and simply look at him, "The other's are worried about you." She said.

            Yoji straightened, "Reallly?" He cocked and eyebrow at her, "They send you to find me?" He laughed, "I'm doubly honored now!"

            "They don't know." She said as she looked away, as Yoji stopped laughing, and looked at her in disbelief for a moment. Then he smiled seductively.

            "Do tell…." He said, his voice huskily as he pushed away from the bar and slowly walked over to her, as he gently reached out and cupped her chin. Normally he would never dream of getting this close to the Ice Queen, he has seen her fight and he also know that he wasn't too high on her "People I Approve Of" list. In fact, he thought he was number one on her list of "People I want to remove from the Gene pool" list. However, his common sense has already been thrown out the window by the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He saw Seraphine's eyes widen slightly, as he turned her face to look at him…he smiled.

            "Could it be…than you were concerned about me?" He breathed. He saw her eyes hardened and angrily she gripped his hand and threw away from her. He sighed, "Apparently not."

            "The others are concerned about you." She said as she looked back up at him, "They want you to come back to the shop."

            "Really?" Yoji said as he held one hand on his hip, "Why would I want to go back there?"

            "Because the team needs you." She replied, almost in an automated voice.

            "Shea, right." He said as he walked back over to the bar and sat down, and waved the bar tender over.

            Seraphine walked over to him as the bartender came up, and smiled. "You're certainly popular with the ladies." He chuckled as he looked at Seraphine.

            Yoji half smiled, "No, this one's got a shell of pure ice." He said as the Bartender shook his head.

            "What a waste." He said as he refilled Yoji's drink as Seraphine walked up next to Yoji and looked at him.

            Yoji downed his drink, and they sat in silence as Seraphine looked at him. Yoji felt her eyes on him and finally, turned to her. "What?" He finally asked her constant staring finally getting to him.

            Seraphine's eyes never left his as she reached up and took off his sunglasses. Yoji's eyes widened as she slipped them over her ears and up on top of her head as she waved the bartender over. "JD shot, straight." She said evenly, as the Bartender eye's widened as Yoji stared at her in shock.

            The bartender pour her a shot, and without even looking she reached out grasped the glass, and shot it in one gulp and replaced the glass upside down on the counter. Yoji stared at the glass, then back at Seraphine. He half smiled, "And that was because…."

            "I am not an animated doll without feelings." She said as she turned around and sat down at the bar, as Yoji looked at her. Finally he looked forward, confused. Seraphine wasn't acting like herself. He had never send her drink before, NEVER! Much less act…well, somewhat like a normal human to him.

            "The others…." She said as Yoji looked at her as she looked down to her clasped hands before her, "…. they are really concerned about you." She said.

            "Hrumph!" Yoji said as he downed another drink, "Who needs a drunken, womanizer in their origination?" He asked as he looked at her, "Isn't that what you said?"

            "Yes." She said softly, "But, apparently, we do." She said as she looked up at Yoji, her eyes softened, as Yoji's eyes widened. "Please, come back home." She said softly.

            Yoji stared in shock, then laughed. "Damn! I think I've had too much to drink!" He chuckled as he stood up, "I think I thought I heard you ask me to come back!"

            "I did." She said softly as she looked away, and whispered. "They…." She swallowed, "We…. want you to come back."

            All Yoji could do was stare, and then his eyes hardened. "Hrumph!" He said as he turned back to the bar "Did Aya put you up to this?" He asked bitterly. "Did Aya tell you to bring me back?"

            "I told you, they do not know that I'm looking for you." She said.

            Yoji waved his hand, "Yea, yea." He said, "Go back to the shop, Seraphine." He said "Tell Aya that his plan of you humbling yourself before me, isn't working."

            Seraphine's jaw hardened as she stood up and removed his glasses from her as she turned to look at him, her eyes cold. "I do not humble myself before anyone, Kudo!" She hissed bitterly, "If you knew me, you'd understand that!"

            "But I don't know you!" Yoji snapped angrily as he looked at her, "You never let me get to know you! You're always so cold, and bitter to me and I never done anything to you!" He laughed bitterly, "You're so hostile, and angry to me…. you always keep me at arms length away! Hell! You treat Aya with more compassion than you do me, and Aya treats everyone like shit!"

            "And you don't?" Seraphine countered as Yoji blinked in surprise as he looked at her as she looked at him her eyes filled with distain.

            "What?" He asked confused.

            Angrily Seraphine turned away, "Never mind."

            "No, what did you mean by that?" He demanded as he rose to her feet.

            "Nothing." She said as she placed his sunglasses down on the counter, "I've said what I came to say. Weather you will or won't come back is up to you." She said as she turned to go, as Yoji gripped her arm.

            "You're not getting away that easy!" He snarled, "What was that crack 'bout?"

            "Let go, Kudo." Seraphine hissed, "Don't make me make you."

            "Is there a problem?" A big man, who was obliviously intoxicated wandered over to Yoji and Seraphine and they both looked up.

            "No, there's no problem." Yoji said smoothly, "My friend and I are having a conversation."

            "Is that *hiccup* right?" He drawled.

            "Yes, that's right." Yoji said, "Why not go back to your drink and let us finish our conversation."

            The man's face darkened, "You ass!" He growled as he grabbed Yoji and literally yanked him off his feet and threw him to the side.

            "Kudo!" Seraphine cried out as she saw Yoji flying back and moved to go to him when the man grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Let go of me you bastard!" She screamed pounding her fist against his chest.

            "Now is that any way to treat yer knight in shining armor?" He breathed, the smell of alcohol oozing form his very breath, making Seraphine feel nauseated. "C'mon, how about a little reward for my efforts?" He said as he gripped her face painfully tight and brutally kissed her.

            Yoji shook his head a bit as he looked up, and he saw the man forcing himself on Seraphine. Then he saw it, for one instant the look of absolute panic and fear in Seraphine's eyes. That was enough to make him act, Yoji sprung up and ran to over and gripped the man on the shoulder pulling him away form Seraphine, whirling him around to meet his fist square in the jaw.

            "Kudo!" Seraphine gasped, in shock.

            "Get the hell out of here!" Yoji snarled, "I'll distract our…friend here."

            "That was not smart." The man said as he rushed Yoji, his fist connecting just under his rib cage, propelling Yoji back and knocking the wind out of him. Yoji stumbled back, clutching his ribs and gasping for air.

            "No!" Seraphine cried as she ran over to Yoji's side.

            "He's strong…." Yoji coughed

            "See what you get for interrupting." The man drawled as he towered over them, looking down at Yoji. "First I'll take care of you, insect." He said as he licked his lips, "Then I'll finish our conversation."

            Angrily Seraphine bolted up and in front of Yoji as he stared at her in shock as she shielded him.

            "Stand aside, princess." He said, "We'll have our fun later."

            "I will not let you harm him!" Seraphine snarled, as she balled her fists.

            "Impertinent whore!" He snarled as he drew back his fist.

            Instantly Seraphine's eyes blaze, "I'm not a whore!" She screamed as her hands shot out and a blast of kinetic energy propelled the man back, knocking him out at he collided into the bar.

            Yoji felt Seraphine grip his arm and haul him up to his feet, "Time to go!" She said as she hurried half pulling, half dragging him out of the bar. Once outside Seraphine continued on for a while until Yoji pulled away from her.

            "I'm fine!" He said as he pulled away staggering back a bit and leaned up against the wall.

            "You're not fine." Seraphine said, as she walked over to him, and knelt down next to him as he slid down the wall to sit on the ground. "You're hurt." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

            Yoji angrily shrugged it off, "What do you care?" He asked, "You hate me anyways."

            Seraphine slowly pulled back her hand, "I don't…." She began as he looked over at her, "I don't hate you…. Yoji." She said as she looked down, pain in her eyes. "I just…. don't like what you do."

            Yoji simply stared at her for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "Something tells me that we need to have a long talk." He said as he pushed himself up the wall as Seraphine straightened, he looked over at her. "If I asked you back to the hotel room to talk and that's it…would you believe me and accept?"

            Seraphine looked at him for a moment, then nodded. He smiled a little, "Good." He said as he pushed off the wall and stumbled a bit. Seraphine caught him, and pulled his arm around her neck to help support him, not looking at him and both of them walked in silence.


	2. The Past

ST: Here we go! Chapter 2!!! I apologize for my misuse of the 'Henti' labeling….(My Japanese sucks!) (Grin)

            So here we go……!

"Damn!" Yoji hissed in pain as Seraphine finished securing the wrap around his ribs. "You don't have to be so rough." He complained.

            "They have to be tight to provide support." Seraphine said as she looked up at him sternly, "Be thankful that they're only cracked and not broken."

            "Huh, guess that's something to be thankful for." He said as he looked down as Seraphine who had returned her attention to her task at hand. He leaned down a bit and breathed in her light sent of roses. The sent that always seemed to surround her no matter where she seemed to be. On missions, covered in blood, working in the shop….no matter where she was he always seemed to smell that sent on her. "You know, you smell like roses." He said absently.

            "By product from working in a flower shop." Seraphine replied, "You'll end up smelling like flowers." She said as she finished his bindings and gathered the bandages and cleaned up, replacing the stuff in the first aid kit.

            Yoji watched her carefully, her movements seemed so mechanical, yet there was a slight rush to them, and he saw the slight nervousness in her eyes, and in her actions, her slight hesitations here and there. That hurt, the obvious lack of trust. Oh, she trusted him on missions, in his abilities, but after that….

            Before he knew what he was doing one of his hand snaked out and gently grasped her. She froze as she looked at his hand, "Seraphine, I said all we were going to do is talk." He half smiled, "I may be an drinker and womanizer, but believe it or not I am a man of my word."

            "I…I know that." She whispered as she gently pulled away from him, returning the first aid kit under the skin of the bathroom.

            He frowned a bit, "Why doesn't that sound convincing?"

            He saw Seraphine freeze for a moment, and then slowly she straightened and returned into the room. Yoji sat on the bed looking at her, his shirt in his hands and confusion and hurt in his eyes.

            "It's…not you, personally." She said as she turned away form him to walk over to the window. She stood there and looked out to the lights of Tokyo. "It's…. you're mannerism that…. unease me."

            "My mannerism?" Yoji asked confused.

            Seraphine closed her eyes as her heart began to pound. This was something she did not want to do. Confronting her fears, and her past…she did not want to do this. Not here, and not in front of him…. but there was no choice. Aya was right in that much, if the team was to be whole, Seraphine and Yoji were going to have to learn to get along otherwise; they would endanger their mission. She knew this had to be done…. but she wished to God that it could have been another way.

            "You…" She took in a trembling breath, "The women…you are with…. isn't it possible that…. maybe…. one of them felt more for you and wanted more from you than just a one night thing."

            "Wha….?" He asked confused.

            Seraphine seemed to withdraw into herself, as her arms raised up to huge her shoulder, as she closed her eyes. "You…you remind me of someone I used…. to know." She whispered softly, the pain evident in her voice.

            _:Seraphine…:_ Yoji whispered in his mind. This was a side of her he had never seen before, never knew could exist in the Queen of Ice. He felt an ache in his chest, an ache that he though he could never feel for someone again.

            "When I was younger," She continued, "There was a ….guy…" She half smiled, "Hard to believe that the Queen of Ice was involved with a guy, huh?" She half laughed but it was laced with bitterness and pain. Her smile faded as she continued, "I…I thought the world of him. He was the one every girl wanted…. and he choose me." She said as she opened her eyes lost in memory and pain. "I…. I loved him." She whispered as Yoji gasped, as she closed her eyes again tears knotting her throat. "I loved him…. with every part of my heart." She hugged herself tighter, "He…. was my first…" She stumbled, and drew in a ragged breath, "After, he never returned my calls and the only time I saw him was when I happened to catch him. Two months passed by, and I would only see him occasionally…" She looked out the window, "I collapsed at work one day, and was rushed to the emergency room, only to find out I was pregnant."

             Yoji's breath caught in his throat, as he saw the tears in her eyes reflected in the window. "But, the embryo was attached to one of the fallopian tubes. It had ruptured the tube and I was literally bleeding to death and didn't even know it." She bowed her head, "The only way to save my life was to terminate the pregnancy, and remove it." She looked up again, "I had almost a quart of blood in my abdomen, and had they waited another day I would have been dead." She half smiled, "I was released the next day after the surgery and he called. When I told him what happened, all he could say was 'Oh.'" He saw her shoulders dip as her arms straightened and grasp onto the window ceil for support as she bower her head, "I never heard from him again. That's when I realized that I had been only the flavor of the week, and had bee used." Her voice shook, "That's when I learned how to hate, and hate passionately." She raised her head, "That was the moment, I learned to hate enough to kill."

            "Seraphine…" Yoji whispered as she looked away from her reflection

            "I look in the mirror and I hate myself. For being so stupid for not realizing what was happening, for being weak enough to believe his smooth lines and white lies…." She turned to look at him tears in her eyes. "I look at you, I see how you act…. and I don't see you…." She drew in a trembling breath as she hugged her shoulders again. "I see him, and I hate it!" A sob broke form her voice as covered her mouth, trying to stop the wave of emotion crashing into her.

            Suddenly she felt arms around her as before she yelped out, Yoji whispered to her. "Let it go, Seraphine." He whispered as he held her gently, his heart aching for her. "None of what happened was your fault." He closed his eyes against the pain he felt, pain for her… "He wasn't a real man. He took an innocent girl, and blatantly took from her the one thing that is most precious…and for that, he can never be forgiven!"

            "Y…Yoji…" Seraphine sobbed trying to get herself under control.

            "It's okay…" He smiled as he stroked her hair, "It's okay to cry, Seraphine. You can cry all you want, I promise I will never hurt you."

            Seraphine knew that he spoke the truth, as much as Yoji's habits unease her…. he had never lied to her, and he never betrayed her. Seraphine turned her face into his chest and the emotional wall broke open and for the first time in 3 years, she cried.

            Yoji simply held her as her tears scalded down her face as he stroked her hair as she cried out all her pain and her fear. He held her as she cried until she had no more tears left, even then he still held her.

            After she had finished he still held her and then smiled a little, "Feel better?" He asked.

            "No, my head hurts now and I feel like I just finished a sparring session with Aya." She said softly, as he chuckled a little and led her over to the bed and sat her down and sat next to her as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and handed her a handkerchief. She took the tissue and blew her nose as Yoji took in the rear site of Seraphine with blotchy red skin, and her face streaked with tears, with her walls completely down.

            "You know, you're kind of cute when you cry." He said with a wry smile. Seraphine turned to him and rolled her eyes and made a face as he chuckled then looked at her seriously. "So, am I going to have to deal with the Ice Queen Act tomorrow?"

            That took Seraphine back, as she looked over at him and then looked down. "It's a defense." She admitted softly. "I don't mean for it to happen, but it just…seems to."

            Yoji stroked her hair again and smiled, "I know." He sighed, then chuckled "Acutely I'm glad that you don't really hate my guts." He cupped her chin and turned to look at him, "You're a really scary Lady when you're pissed."

            That earned him a tiny chuckle, as he smiled at her. "You see, you can laugh when you want."

            "Yea." She whispered as her smile faded, "When I want…" Her voice trailed off and Yoji saw her eyes lost in the painful memory. "Yoji….?"

            "Yea?" He asked.

            "Do you…would you…consider me…" She bowed her head, "worth keeping?"

            Yoji blinked once in confusion, "I…don't think I quite understand what you mean."

            Seraphine seemed to withdraw within her self again, "I mean…do you think, thank someone might find me….worth keeping?" She asked again, unsure really of why she would ask such a pointless question. Did it really matter weather or not someone found her worth something to want to keep around as something more than the flavor of the week?

            Seeing Seraphine like this tore at Yoji's heart. Never in a million years would he have guess that beneath the ice, lay a delicate and fragile flower. She was very much like the red roses she so likes. The powerful image over ran the fragileness beneath.

            Suddenly Yoji felt an unsettling pull toward the young woman, a wanting to take her into his arms and sooth away her fear, and kiss away her pain, more than anything he wanted to hold her, just as he had moments ago. This unsettled him to say the least, so he masked his unease as he chuckled.

            "What kind of question is that?" He asked as Seraphine's eyes widened as she turned to look at him as he smiled. "Of course you're worth keeping! Anyone who doesn't see that is just plain nuts!" He frowned a little, "And the reason why that previous….person…in your life didn't want to keep you was because he's a short sighted, bastard who let a good thing get away!" He said, surprised by the venom in his voice.

            Seraphine half smiled, "Reading my mind, Kudo?" She asked softly.

            Yoji smiled, "No." He said as he pulled her hair a little, "I kinda thought you were headed in this direction."

            "So I'm predictable?" She asked with a wry smile.

            Yoji laughed, "Hell if I know!" He chuckled, "I'm lucky if I can predict what I'm doing!"

            Seraphine chuckled again as Yoji joined her, after a moment she sobered, "So, will you some back to Weiss?" She looked up at him, concern in her eyes.

            Yoji's smile faded as she looked over at Seraphine, and sighed shaking his head. "Yea. I'll come back." Then he cracked a wry smile, "Can't leave a lady defenseless against two hormone crazed young man, can I?"

            Seraphine groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Kudo, you're hopeless."

            Yoji smile, "Guess we have that much in common, Your Majesty." He said as he bowed a little as both of them laughed. 


	3. The Return

ST: he…he….So what'd ya guys think?

Yoji: Well, it's getting a little better….

ST: Hey! At least I didn't make you completely blitz and throwing up in your beer!

Yoji: (Smiling easily) Someone a sexy as I am, publicly throwing up in their beer? Wouldn't happen. I do have an image to maintain.

ALL: Groan

Omi: Can't you do something with him, 'Trini? PLEASE???

Schud: Why not let me have a crack at him…

ST: ARUGH! (Pointing) How'd you get in here?!?

Schud: (Carelessly looping his arms around ST shoulders) That's what you get for leaving the keys in the door, sweets.

ST: (Teardrop) I have a feeling this is going to get interesting…

Schud: (Evil smile) Hope so.

Aya: (Thinking) (_Must not kill the red haired psychopath, must not kill the red haired psychopath)_ (He groans). I need a Tylenol.

(PS! I know, I put in the wrong chapter earlier…. I'M SO SORRYYYYYYY! ) (sniff, sniff) Now….enjoy (grin!)

Seraphine had left the hotel room sometime in the way wee hours of the morning. Yoji didn't remember looking at the clock, he just remember her pulling a blanket up around him sand quietly slipping out of the room. They had talked for what seemed like days, and Yoji found it surprising that he was opening up to the Ice Queen.

            _:Maybe there's more there than I first thought.:_ He mused happily as he walked to the shop and entered it, startling the three occupants.

            "Hey guys, what's up?" He said with a smile and a nod.

            "Yoji!" Omi cried as he hurried over to the older man, his blue eyes round with shock, surprise and concern. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!"

            Yoji half smiled as he patted Omi on the shoulder, "I had to do a little thinking is all." He said as he walked over and pulled his apron off the hook, as Ken walked over to him, his eyes concerned.

            "Yoji, about what Seraphine said…." He began.

            Yoji waved him off, "Don't worry about it." He said with a smile, "Things have a way of working out, ya know?"

            Omi and Ken exchanged concerned glances that read _"We missed something, entirely!"_ Yoji smiled. _:Yea guys, but I think it's best kept quiet.:_

            "Kudo!" Seraphine's voice snapped coldly, as Yoji half smiled as he turned to Seraphine. She looked at him, her face completely unreadable as he bowed to her deeply. 

            "Yes, oh Queen of icicles?" He replied with mirth as her eyes narrowed.

            "Since you spent the past couple of day slacking off…" She shoved the pad of paper into his hand. "You get to make the rounds today."

            "Seraphine!" Omi  protested, "That not…."

            "No, it's okay." Yoji smiled, as he looked down at Seraphine. "If that's her highness' wish, I will endeavor to accomplish this task." He smirks, as he leaned forward. "Will I get rewarded with a kiss?" He winked at her.

            Seraphine narrowed her eyes, "Don't push it, Kudo." She said as she turned around as he straightened and laughed.

            No one noticed the tiny smile that plaid on her lips as she walked to the back of the shop to prepare the rest of the days orders.

            The rest of the day went by as if nothing had ever happened, and Omi and Ken were confused to say the least. But both of them were glad that Yoji had come back. When Aya saw Yoji, he acted just like Seraphine….as if nothing ever happened. Like the horrible fight that happened two weeks prior never even occurred.

            "I don't get it!" Ken complained as he turned to Omi, "Yoji and Seraphine almost come to blows two weeks ago, and now Yoji's back like nothing's the matter!"

            Omi simply shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Ken." He sighed, "I sure don't know what happened…." He trailed off, and looked thoughtful for a moment.

            "What?" Ken looked at Omi, "Did you think of something?"

            "Maybe." He said as he looked up at Ken, "Last night, I came down for some water and I saw Seraphine slip out the back door. I didn't think anything of it at the time, because she comes and goes so often…."

            "You don't think she went looking for Yoji?" Ken asked in disbelief. 

            Omi shrugged, "I honestly don't know." He shook his head, "But it would explain a lot." His brow furrowed a bit, "After their argument, I saw the look in Seraphine's eyes." His eyes saddened, "They looked…. hurt." He said inadequately, as he looked up at Ken. "I think she honestly regretted some of the things she said to Yoji."

            "You think Seraphine went to go and apologize to YOJI?!" Ken asked incredulously, "Are you serious? The Queen of Ice apologizing to anyone…. it would only happen if hell froze over!"

            Omi frowned, "Ken, that's not fair!" He protested, "You know that Seraphine isn't really like that." His eyes softened, "It's her defense…don't let anyone close enough to hurt you and you can't be hurt." He shook his head, "It's kinda sad if you really think about it."

            Ken looked over at Seraphine who was working at the table making an arrangement. Seemingly oblivious to anything around her, yet he knew better. _:That damn woman always knows what's going on! How the hell does she do it?!:_ He then sighed and shook his head. "Guess she and Aya are almost the same." He sighed.

            "That's not true." Yoji said absently overhearing part of the conversation at hand startling both Ken and Omi. Yoji looked over, his eyes softened. "Aya has someone he has to take care of. Someone that means more to him than life it's self." He looked down at Omi and Ken, "Seraphine doesn't have anyone." He looked back to her, "No one to catch her if she fell, and that's what's really sad."

            "Will you guys quit whispering like this is a church!" Seraphine snapped, startling all three of them. Yoji grinned, Ken hurried away and Omi immediately went back to his task at hand, blushing at being caught.

            "But you know we were talking about you, Princess." Yoji smiled and winked at her. 

            Omi blanched a bit at Yoji's straightforward admission that Seraphine had been the topic of their conversation. Carefully he looked up and saw Seraphine glaring at Yoji. Omi felt his stomach drop somewhere down around his ankles. _:Here we go…:_ He cringed mentally.

            "You're walking on thin ice, Kudo." She warned, "Keep this up and…"

            "You know you're cute when you're threatening?" Yoji laughed as he made a hasty exit.

            "KUDO!" Seraphine barked, as she rushed past Omi. Omi blinked and stared. Had he seen a blush on Seraphine's cheeks??? _:No way!:_ He thought shaking his head, _:Must've been because she was angry. She does have really pale skin, and we've seen her flush before when she gets really mad!:_ He cringed a bit, _:Hope she doesn't end up kill Yoji just after he comes back!:_ Despite the yelling he heard in the back of the shop, he smiled. All and all, it was really nice to have everyone back and safe.


	4. The Mission

ST: Ta-Dah!!!! (rubbing hands together) Now we're getting to the juicy part of the story!!

Schud: Ah yes…the revenge part…(looking over shoulder with a lop sided grin) Aya should be pleases.

Aya: (glaring) Why is HE still here?

ST: (Sighing) Because I can't get him to leave.

Schud: OH, Trini' I'm hurt! (big innocent eyes) You know you love me!

ST: (shaking head) Must be the German side of me!

**Disclaimer: ** Blah, blah….I don't own Weiss! Please don't sue!

Seraphine flopped onto the sofa in the back room, rubbing her aching shoulder. Winter was coming to Tokyo, and the cold made her joints ache. _:I'm getting old.:_ She thought depressed, as she lulled her head back and closed her eyes, and smirked inwardly, _:Now I know I'm getting old when I think I'm getting old!:_ She thought to herself, the thought really wouldn't made that much since to anyone else, and hardly made since to her…so with a sigh she just wrote it up to how really tired she was!

            That's when she sensed someone coming up beside her, instantly she was on her feet, throwing knife in hand, and scowled. "Damnit, Aya!" She barked, "You almost got a frickin' knife in you're chest!"

            Aya looked at her impassionate, his violet eyes betraying nothing as they analyzed her as she relaxed her pose and replaced the knife in it's sheath under her sleeve. "What?" She asked finally, his impassionate gaze starting to get on her nerves.

            "You went looking for Yoji the other night didn't you?" He asked point blank, his tone its usual frosty deep baritone.

            Seraphine's heart sped up, but other than that she schooled expression to remain neutral. "I went out." She said simply, as she looked up at him. "That a crime?"

            "And just happened to run into Yoji?" Aya pressed as he took a step forward.

            She turned her head to look at him, her eyes narrowing. "What's it matter?" She asked. "Where I go and who I should or shouldn't run into Aya?" She turned to him fully, "Furthermore, I don't see where it's any concern of yours."

            "If you two endanger our missions, then that makes it my concern." Aya said, "I find it interesting that Yoji suddenly comes back acting as if nothing happened, when you disappear for most of the night yesterday."

            Seraphine smirked, "You're keeping tabs on me, Aya? I'm touched." She said sarcastically. 

            Aya frowned, "Now you're starting to sound like Yoji."

            Seraphine almost growled, "I am nothing like that Playboy!" Then she narrowed her eyes, "If you've got a problem with me Aya, say it and quit playing this mental detective bullshit." She snarled

            Aya frowned. "Fine. Did you and Yoji work out your problems or not?"

            Seraphine half smiled, and folded her arms across her chest "We won't hinder your precious missions Aya." She said as she turned around, and began walking out of the room.

            "That's not an answer." He scowled.

            "Tough." She said as she looked over her shoulder, "That's the answer you're getting, if you don't like it." She turned around to face him fully and extended her middle finger to him. "Bite me!" Then blew him a kiss and turned around again and walked out of the room.

            Aya simply let her go, as he folded his arms across his chest and almost smiled.

            "The target is the CEO of Rose Enterprises." Manx said as she handed out the folders, and a photo slipped out, "His name is…."

            Seraphine eyes widened as she gasped. "Jonathan Robert Endresen!?!" Then mentally she scowled as the Mask of Ice overcame her features. Though now she could feel everyone's eyes on her and mentally she cursed herself again.

            "You know the target?" Aya asked suspiciously.

            "A few years ago." Seraphine replied and smirked, "He was a bastard then, and looks like he turned out to still be one." She turned back to the photo, her eyes hardening. _: Finally, you shit!:_ She seethed, _:After three years, I'll have revenge!:_

            Seraphine never noticed Yoji's eyes watching her carefully, and no one noticed the look of concern he gave to the young woman.

            "The target's suspected to have connections to a drug ring and the making of the designer drug, Crystal Ice." Manx continued. "Our orders are to investigate and take him out."

            "Wait, doesn't Kritiker even know if this person's involved?" Omi chimed in, "What if we find that the target's not a part of the drug ring?"

            "Oh, he'll be a part of it." Seraphine seethed, "If there's money involved, or a chance for him to gain more power…he'll be involved."

            Aya looked at Seraphine again, and then to Manx, "I don't think that Reaver should be involved." He said.

            "What?!" Seraphine was instantly on her feet as she whirled around to glare at Aya.

            Aya looked at her dispassionately, "You were personally involved with the target." He said, "Your judgment could be clouded."            

            "Like hell!" Seraphine spat, "You're a find one to talk about clouded judgments! Or have you forgotten your own personal vendetta against the Takatori's?!"

            "Seraphine…" Omi whispered, the pain in his eyes cut her deeply. She hated bringing up that name…but...damnit! Why the hell did Aya have to pull this tough act on her now?! Aya narrowed his eyes at her as she snarled, "Let me tell you something, Abyssinian…" She hissed, "Neither you, God, nor the Devil himself will stop me from hunting this bastard down, do you understand me." She said as she grabbed the folder and stalked up the stair from the briefing room.

            "Wait!" Manx called out, "If you go against him without the rest of us, you're nothing more than a murderer, Seraphine!"

            Seraphine froze as one of Aya's statements brushed thought her mind. _:I am neither Death nor the Devil. I am only a Murderer.:_

            Yoji saw the flash of pain in her eyes. She never turned around fully, but he saw her hand brush lightly against her stomach. "I'm already a murderer, Manx." She replied her voice ice cold, as she continued up the stairs _:Endresen saw to that!:_

Seraphine knew who it was even before she heard the knock on the door. "Go away Kudo." She said as she pulled her knives from under her bed and laid them out. Bring out the oil to clean them. "I'm not in the mood."

            "That's tough, Princess." He said as he walked into the room, as Seraphine cursed herself for leaving the door part way open. "Because I'm coming in and we're having a talk."

            "About what?" She asked not turned to look at him as Yoji pulled a chair form her desk and straddled it so that the back pressed up against his chest as Seraphine sat on her bed sharpening her knives.

            "You know what." He said, softly as he removed his sunglasses, "He was the one wasn't he?" He began as he looked at her.

            Seraphine froze for a moment, then looked back down at the knife as her heart pounded painfully. "Yes." She said softly.

            "Jesus, Seri…." Yoji whispered shaking his head.

            "What of it?" She asked as she turned her glare to Yoji, "Aya has no right barring me from this mission! He's being a hypocrite!"

            "Whoa!" Yoji held up his hands, "It's not me trying to stop you from going!" Yoji said as he looked up at Seraphine, "Look, I can understand you wanting revenge…. but if you kill him for the wrong reasons…."

            "…Then I'm nothing more than a murderer." Seraphine finished for him bitterly, "I'm already a murderer!" She flared, "Everyone one of us is a murderer and…"

            "But we're not monsters!" Yoji snapped as Seraphine's eyes widened as she shut her mouth to look at him, his emerald eyes boring into her royal blue ones. "Seraphine, you are dangerously close to loosing yourself to your hate, and if you do that…." His eyes softened, "You'll be no better than those animals we hunt." His eyes pleaded with her, "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

            Seraphine looked at him then her eyes harder, "Why do you care?" She demanded as she went back to her blades, methodically sharpening them. The metallic scrape of stone against metal, the sound shrouding her soul…. quelling her anger…. making her body…and soul…cold…

            Suddenly she felt something violently grab her wrist. Numbly she let the knife clatter to the floor as she felt herself be jerked around to find herself staring up into a pair of angry emerald eyes.

            "What the hell kind of question is that?!" Yoji demanded hotly.

            "It's a very simply one." Seraphine replied, but it wasn't Seraphine's voice….it was cold…..calculated…..

            Yoji's eyes widened, "Reaver…." He whispered, as the assassin smiled coldly up to him.

            "Yes, Balinese?" She asked huskily, as Yoji's eyes widened. This wasn't Seraphine! What the hell was going on?!?

            He gripped her shoulder, his eyes narrowing in anger and concern. "Quite jerking me around!" He demanded, "Pulling an ice cold 'I'm shutting off my feelings so you'll leave me alone' Aya act on me now isn't going to work!"

            "I am not Aya." She replied as Yoji's eyes widened, as he gasped as he felt one of her hands slide up his face. His skin exploded with her touch as an unbidden desire raged through him as he watched her eyes… "Aya would never let someone get this close…." She moved close to Yoji who tried to pull back a bit, but was held by her eyes.

            "Seri…. Seraphine…." He whispered as his heart thudded painfully as her lips almost brushed against his…

            "I am a murderer, Balinese…." She breathed onto his lips…. as she smiled…that's when he felt the slight pressure on his throat his eyes darted down and widened as he saw the blade of the knife pressed lightly into his tender skin.

            Panic swept through him like wildfire…it was only his will hat kept him rooted to the spot, years of training telling him that if he moved suddenly…. that she could cut him badly. His eyes darted back up as he heard her chuckled, and her eyes hardened.

            "I kill, and I'm good at it." She whispered, "My hands are stained with blood just as much as yours." She pulled back her lips in a sneer, "So don't try and play the heroic knight in shining armor coming to save the fair damsel's soul…" Her eyes locked with his, "I have no soul left to save."

With that she pulled away and efficiently slipped the blade back into the sheath as she collected her things and Yoji gingerly raised his hand to throat as he looked up at her. 

"You're wrong." He said, as she froze still looking down at the blades before her. Gingerly he stood up as he watched her, "You may kill, but you're not a murderer Seraphine." He said softly, "You're not that cold….not yet." She never moved as he walked over to the door stopping with his hand on the handle, he half smiled but never turned around to look at her.

            "And I care…" He whispered earnestly as he closed his eyes. "I…. you're one of the closest things I have to a friend…and…." He eyes opened as a haunted look over came them, "I really do care what happens to you." With that he opened the door and slipped out.

            Seraphine balled her fists and winced as she heard the door shut behind her as she gnashed her teeth. 

He cared?! What the hell was that supposed to mean?! She was an assassin for Christ's sake, a Goddamned murderer! A taker of lives! How the hell could someone…anyone care about her!? She didn't deserve to be cared about! Now form out of nowhere Yoji Kudo, (of all people!), was concerned about her…more over…he said he cared about her!

"Damn you Yoji Kudo!" She sealed her eyes tightly against the moisture that collected under her eyelids _:Damn you for caring!:_


	5. Preperations

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own Weiss (wish I did though!). The only thing I do own are the characters I come up with and the story plot. Please don't sue me, I'm P.O.R, poor! (Can't even afford to buy that other 'O')**

_            :I'm in hell!:_ Seraphine thought miserable as she fidgeted in the long black formal dress that seemed to dip way too low for her taste along her small breasts.

            "Stop fidgeting!" Omi said carefully as he pined the back of the dress so it would fit better.

            "I can't help it!" Seraphine complained, as she tried to fold her arms over the low curve of the dress. "I feel naked in this thing!"

            Omi's eyes widened a bit as his cheeks colored as an image that her statement cause to flashed through his head, an instantly he shook his head to clear the image. Of Seraphine…her fair skin…with the moonlight glistening…

            "Ouch!" Seraphine yelped pulling Omi from his thought as he blinked up, as she half looked over her shoulder at him "That was me, not the material!" She complained.

            "OH!" He gulped, "Sorry!" He said fighting the flush he could feel spreading across his face, as he looked back down trying to avoid her eyes. From the first moment Omi had met Seraphine, he had always felt a kind of…. connection to her. It was something that even rivaled what he had felt for Ouaka, but this…. felt different somehow. There were no secrets with her…. nothing he had to hide….she knew….everything about him…..and yet….

            He stole another glance up at her, her long silver hair swung neatly over her shoulder so that he could pin the borrowed dress to fit her a little better. The Rose Corporation had announced a surprise ball to celebrate its success at getting some important contract….and this had been too good of an opportunity to pass up. The ball was being held at the Head office in Tokyo the perfect opportunity to get into the building and search for any clues.

            It was decided that Yoji and Seraphine would go to the part as regular guests and scope out the place and see what was around. It had been too late to get a dress for Seraphine so they ended up having to borrow one of Manx's. There were about the same height, but…..as Seraphine put it…

            _"In case you haven't noticed, Manx is a little bit bigger in the boob area than me!"_ She had said hotly, _"It's not my fault that I'm part of the itty bitty titty committee!"_

            Omi broke into a smile again as the Aghast look on Ken's face, the slightly shocked expression form Aya, and the Amused look on Manx and Yoji's face. Omi, had all but flush from the tips of his golden blond hair to his toes, and then Manx had then proceeded to tell Omi to pin the dress to allow Seraphine to ware it.

            Seraphine was pissed, and demanded why Manx couldn't be the one doing this. Manx had simply said that she was known, and Seraphine…well…. really wasn't.

            Again Seraphine fidgeted and Omi sighed and replied automatically, "Seraphine, quit squirming!"

            "I know, I know!" She replied, "It feel like this dress is going to fall off and I'm going to fall out of it at any minute!" she complained, Omi almost dropped all the pins as she continued unaware of the effect she was having on him. "I hate dressed!" She complained again, "They serve no purpose other than to show skin!" She sighed, "What I wouldn't give for a pair of slacks and a nice dress top like the guys ware!"

            That statement brought Omi back to the here and now. His brow furrowed a little, "You don't like dresses?" He asked, this was decidedly peculiar coming from a girl. Most of the girls he had spoken with always wore dressed and only wore jeans and pants when they absolutely had to.

            Seraphine half smiled, "Guess I'm a tee-shirt and jeans, tom-boy, kinda girl." She said as her smile faded and her eyes got a sad haunted look to them. Omi's heart constricted painfully. He always hated that! Sometimes Seraphine would get this look, like she was remembering something…and that something cut her heart and soul to pieces, and Omi knew what that was like all too well….

            She blinked once coming back to herself as she turned to him, "Done?" She asked hopefully. Omi smiled and nodded. "Finally!" she breathed as she pulled her hair back around so that it trailed down her back glistening like liquid silver, and Omi resisted the urge again to touch it. She turned around, "Well, how do I look?"

            The black dress seemed to enhance her fair skin, bringing out her eyes like no other color on her could. The dress was a spaghetti strap, and was cut low enough to give a teasing glimpse of her small, firm breasts. Her waist was accented by the princess cut along the waist and hugged her hips delicately. The slit along the side of the dress came high on her thigh and gave teasing flashes of her long athletic legs. She wore a simple teardrop diamond necklace and matching earrings. With Seraphine, simplicity was elegant on her.

            Omi could feel a blush creep into his face again as his eyes widened, "You look…" His voice cracked as he blushed and looked away clearing his throat. Damnit! Why the hell does that always happen when he was around her?! "You look beautiful!" He said in a rush, his cheeks flaming.

            "Thanks." She said as gave a wry grin, "But you don't have to be polite. I look like a little girl who stole her older sister's prom dress." She sighed shaking her head.

            "That's not true!" Omi cried as Seraphine looked up at him, surprised. "You look…." His mind worked desperately trying to think of a way he could describe this radiant young woman who stood before him, and then his voice spoke…. "You look like an angle."

            Seraphine's eyes widened, as Omi gasped at what he had just said. Instantly his hand covered him mouth, as he tried to look away form Seraphine but found he couldn't. _:Now you've done it!:_ He damned himself mentally.

            But Seraphine didn't say a word, all she did was stare at him with those beautiful Royal Blue eyes….eyes that clouded in confusion…and then to Omi's disbelief…he saw a pink hue stain her face….

            "Are you ready yet?!" Aya's cold voice broke the spell that held them both startling them, as they both turned to Abyssinian who was already in gear. His cold eyes focused on Omi then looked over at Seraphine.

            Then much to Seraphine and Omi's surprise…Aya's violet eyes widened, as a look of pure amazement flashed across his normally impassive face. Seraphine fidgeted again under his gaze. 

"What?!" She demanded hotly trying to ease the tension, "You've never seen a girl in a dress before or what?!"

"Girls, yes." Yoji called from just behind Aya as he smiled seductively at Seraphine, "But our little tom-boy kitten…no." He whistled, "You look amazing." He walked into the room, dressed in black formal tux and tails, with a cane and dove gray gloves no less. He bowed deeply to her, "All you need is a tiara and you'd be a princess in truth." He winked at her and gently grasped and kissed the back of her hand angrily she snatched back her hand.

"Stop drooling." She snapped, reverting to her Queen of Ice act, "It's not like this is a date or anything!"

Yoji grinned, "Don't know…I'm seeing a possibility here…"

"Kudo!" Seraphine growled.

"Yoji!" Ken called out, "Quit egging Seraphine on, we can't afford to have her kill you…." Ken walked into the room and what ever else he was going to say died on his lips when he saw her. His mouth hung open and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Hum?" Yoji drawled as he leaned against Ken, "What was that you were sayin' Ken?" Ken opened his mouth and shut it again, his voice refusing to work. Yoji chuckled, "I though so." He leaned over and gently pushed Ken's jaw shut startling the young man so that he whirled around to look at Yoji his eyes wide.

"You ready?" He asked pulling on the gloves.

"Uh…yea." He swallowed hard stealing another look at Seraphine, "I'll go warm up the car!" With that he rushed out of the room.

"What the hell's wrong with him?!" Seraphine demanded angrily, her face flushed. "Do I look that bad?!"

"Quite the contrary." Yoji said as he walked up next to her, "You look, enchanting." Seraphine scowled, as Yoji smiled a little. "Tu, tut. Pretty Ladies shouldn't make scary faces." He offered her his arm again. "Shale we go?"

_            :I am in hell!:_ Seraphine thought again as she took his arm.


	6. Into the Fire

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own Weiss (wish I did though!). The only thing I do own are the characters I come up with and the story plot. Please don't sue me, I'm P.O.R, poor! (Can't even afford to buy that other 'O')**

"Whoa." Yoji whistled as he looked around the ball room, "Looks like they spared no expense on this little shin dig!"

"All the better to lure possible investors into the corporation." Seraphine grumbled as she looked around. "This is nothing to be impressed out, it's just a show." She shook her head, "It's all fake."

Yoji looked over at her and then smiled a bit, "Well this kinda fake I could get use to!"

Seraphine scowled as she tried to move away form him and he pulled her a little closer to him.

"What the…" She began.

"We're supposed to be one a date as a huge party." Yoji breathed down at her his face close to hers, "Won't it be suspicious if you leave your date all alone?" He winked at her.

Seraphine gnashed her teeth, "You're trying my patience, Kudo!" She hissed softly.

Yoji sighed, "I know I am." He smiled as he gently ran a hand over her cheek, which made her shudder as she looked away, her eyes wide as he grinned. "So sensitive, Seri?" He whispered.

"Stop it Yoji, please…." Seraphine whispered.

Yoji froze, she used his name…not Kudo…and the look in her eyes….that lost, forlorn look….she had that same look when she talk to him those couple of weeks ago. Then a memory came to him…

_"I get uncomfortable when people flirt with me." __ She had said with her knees drawn up to her and her chin settled on him as she looked down at the comforter on the bed._

_"Why?" Yoji asked, "I mean, you're a beautiful woman…"_

_"Hrumph!" She had given a very unlady like snort, "I look like a librarian!" She said bitterly, "I frighten men because I'm so forthright, and the only time they flirt with me is because I look like I'm an easy lay." She shook her head, "It seems like that all anyone thinks I'm good for."_

_:Damnit, Kudo!: Yoji scolded himself, and gently he gathered Seraphine into his arms as she gave a tiny gasped._

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear and he felt her stiffen, as he pulled back a bit and held her shoulder and smiled down at her gently "Its okay, Seri…" He whispered as he gently brushed some hair out of her face, "I'm not trying anything, okay?"

Seraphine simply stared up at him for a moment, her eyes bright and uncertain, and then she swallowed one and nodded, smiling a little. "Okay, Yoji." She whispered.

"That's my girl." He said gently as he looked around, "Well, since we're here…I'm going to go over to get a drink." He grinned down at her as she groaned. "Want one?"

"No thanks." She said, as he smiled and took her hand holding it in both of his, playing the part of the attentive date.

"Looks like you could use one." He said as he winked at her, "I'll be back."

Seraphine shook her head, and smiled a little. "You're impossible Yoji!"

"I try." He winked at her, "Be back soon!" He said as he blew her a kiss, and disappeared into the crowd.

_:Baka!: She thought as she shook her head and looked around, her smile fading. __:So far so good.: She thought, __:Jonathan hadn't shown up yet near as I can tell, and with any luck he won't ever see me.:_

"Champagne?" A familiar voice caught her attention, her eyes widened as she turned around.

"Omi!" She whispered in shock as her eyes darted around, "What are you doing here?!"

"Back-up." He said as he handed her a glass, which she took in response. His blue eyes clouded, "Aya and Ken are also milling around."

"But why?" She asked confused.

"Manx said that she received information that something was going to happen here, and that we all needed to be in here." 

"Damn." She whispered as her eyes scanned the crowd again, "Did she happen to say what kind of something?"

"No." Omi said sadly.

"Great." Seraphine muttered.

"Hey, Seraphine…" Omi whispered as she looked at him, and her eyes furrowed a bit. Omi looked like he was struggling with something, "Did…Did Yoji…do anything?"

"What?" Seraphine asked confused, "Why?"

"I came in, and I saw him pulling you close…" He looked away a bit, "It…it looked like you didn't like it very much…"

Seraphine stared at Omi for a moment, and then smiled. "He's just playing the part." She said, "I'm just not use to be the single source of his attentions…" She shook her head, "I wonder how girls can stand it sometimes!"

"Really?!" He asked, sounding unusually happy.

Seraphine smiled, "Looking out for me, Omi?"

"What?!" Omi gulped, "No! I…"

She walked next to him and smiled a little, "Thanks." She whispered then nodded, "But I'd better start mingling, talking to you much longer might look suspicious."

"Oh, right!" Omi gulped as she moved off as Omi stole a glance in the direction she walked.

_:Be careful, Seraphine.: He thought to himself, his heart churning._

_:Damn!: Seraphine thought as she looked around, __:Don't these people have anything better to do than to show up at some stupid party?!: She was so involved in her own thoughts she never noticed someone walk up next to her._

"Seraphine?"

That voice! She froze, her eyes widened as her heart sped up. Instinctively her nails dug into her palm and hate poured through her body like a wild fire. Immediately her cool mask snapped into place as she slowly turned around to face those hazel eyes that haunted her, that blond hair, that face….all belonged to one Jonathan Robert Endresen!

The man broke out into a smile, "It is you!" He breathed as he looked at her up and down, his gaze resting a little too long on her breasts. "It's been a while…" He said as he finally drew his eyes back up to meet hers.

_:BASTARD!: Her mind screamed._

"Hello, Jonathan." She replied, her voice cool.

"Ah, your voice." He breathed, "Just as I remembered it."

_:And you're I could never forget, and God help me I tried!: She thought resisting the urge to pull one of her darts from her hair pins and lodging it in the neck of the son of a bitch that destroyed her life._

"Nice party." She said as she looked around.

"Well, I try." He smiled as he looked at her again, "Who would have thought I would live to see you in a dress!" He smiled seductively, "It really brings out your eyes."

_:You wouldn't have lived long enough, had I had any say about it!: She screamed mentally._

Seraphine gave a short nod, "Well, if you'll excuse me." She said, "You must tend to your guests." She turned to leave.

"Is that all you have to say to me, Seri?" He whispered, as she froze.

"What else could I have to say to you?" She asked smoothly as she turned around again, "You left me, remember?" Her heart tore and splintered as the hate grew once more.

_:No, you didn't leave me! You ABANDONED ME!: Her mind screamed, __:When I needed you most, you abandoned me like I was nothing! A fling, a flavor of the week! You used me like a whore and I didn't even get paid for it! To you I was nothing more than a whore, and I gave you my innocents and was thrown to the curb in return!:_

"I didn't leave you!" He protested.

Seraphine's eyes flashed, "Lair!" She hissed. "You never returned my calls, never even spoke to me after…" She stopped she could fell the tears welling in her chest and in her throat. She wouldn't cry in front of the son of a bitch! He didn't deserve her tears, and she'd be damned if she let him see how truly deeply he cut her.

His eyes softened, "I couldn't help that, Seri!" He said as he held out a hand to her, "You know how I feel about you."

She smiled grimly, "No, I'm afraid I don't." She said, as she looked down at her glass pretending as if she was board, "Besides, it's all old news anyway, ancient history." She gave a little laugh, and looked up at him, "Nothing more."

"Not ancient history, Seri." He breathed as he took a step closer to her, as her eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting this, his eyes devoured hers. "There wasn't a day that went by that I haven't thought about you." He said, "About…what happened…" He closed his eyes, "And not a day went by that I haven't tried to think of a way to make it up to you."

_:You can die!: The response was almost automatic as she laughed._

Jonathan looked up bewildered as she shook her head, "You haven't changed at all, have you?" She asked as she looked up at him, and smiled evilly. "Still using the same lines." Her smile faded, "But you'll find that those lines won't work on me, like they did three years ago, Jonathan." Her eyes narrowed, "I grew up, even if you haven't."

Anger flashed through his eyes, "Just what's that supposed to mean?!" He demanded.

"You heard me." She whispered as she waved around, "All this…" She said as she looked at him, "Is just as fake as your sincerity and your words." She leaned closer to him, "They are all empty….just like your promises."

His eyes darkened with rage, "Ohh." She cooed as she innocently covered her lips with the tips of her fingers, "Did I say something that made you angry?" She asked, then her eyes darkened, "Good." She said dropping the innocent act, "The truth is like the blade of a sword…it can cut through the lies and deceit. But if you're not careful," Her eyes narrowed again, "It can cut you as well."

"You have the gall to threaten me?!" Jonathan demanded.

"Threaten?" Seraphine smiled, "Never, just giving you a bit of philosophy to chew on." Her smile faded, "Maybe it might make you think about your actions before you try to lie to someone again!" With that she turned around, and started to walk off.

"Still playing the Ice Princess?" Jonathan asked suddenly as she froze her back still to him as he smiled at her angrily. "Still think you are holier than anyone else?"

Seraphine looked over her shoulder at him, "I never thought that." She hissed, "I can all too readily admit my flaws."

"Ah yes, the flaw of innocents and naïveté." He laughed, "What a joke!"

"What?!" Seraphine demanded as she turned to him, his eyes bore into her.

"Don't lie to yourself, Seraphine!" He snarled, "You like me because I could take care of you, I was the strong one. Someone you looked to be lead!" He gripped her arm roughly as her eyes widened, "Admit it!" He hissed, "I did you a favor!"

"Favor!?" She hissed.

"What happened to you, caused you to become strong." He smiled at her, "And you're the person you are now because of me. You should be thanking me for making you this strong willed woman, and not the weak pathetic creature I took into my bed three years ago!"

"You bastard!" She snarled, as she felt the tears spring into her eyes.

"Face it, three years ago that was all you were good for!" He half laughed, "Hell, you weren't even good at that!"

Seraphine's heart splintered, _:I mustn't cry, I mustn't cry, I mustn't cry!: She ordered herself, instead the cold mask slipped back into play. "Let me go, or so help me to God you'll be picking up your fingers off the ground!" She snarled, her voice deadly as the assassin took over._

Jonathan's eyes widened as he saw a visible transformation occur within her eyes, Gone were the Royal Blue orbs that glistened with tears and they were now replaced with two deadly, hard Ice blue eyes that threatened to cut into his very soul.

_:What the hell?!: Jonathan thought a little shaken by this dramatic change in personality._

Gingerly she raised her hand that had the glass, which was the arm he grabbed. She raised the glass to face level and without so much as flinching broke the glass in her hand. The sound was drowned out by the crowd and the music, but Jonathan saw it as the shards cut into her palm…and she didn't even react to it.

"I told you." She almost hissed "I am not the girl you knew three years ago, Jonathan." Even her voice changed, this voice was hard, sharp and he sensed danger behind it. "You've hard your warning." Instantly her hand was upon his wrist pressing at the pressure point there. Jonathan gasped as he felt his hand go numb as she pulled it from her wrist.

"Now let me go." Once his hand had released her she pushed him back a bit, as he looked at her rubbing his wrist, as she simply looked at him…with those eyes….

_:Those eyes…they aren't Seraphine…: He thought at he began to sweat, __:Those are the eyes of a killer!:_

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice chimed in Jonathan jerked, trying to regain his composure as he turned to find a man standing beside them, his emerald eyes glaring at Jonathan.

Seraphine blinked once at the voice bringing herself back to the here and now, numbly she looked down at her hand that was now throbbing as she saw shards of glass and blood tricking down from her hand. _:What…what just happened? What did I just do?!:_

She blinked again and looked up, "Yoji…" She whispered.

Jonathan looked at Seraphine, "You know this man?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course the lady knows me." Yoji said as he flashed a smile and walked around behind Seraphine, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and waist. "She gave be the honor of being her date for this lovely evening," He said as he turned to her, "Isn't that right, my love?" If Jonathan hadn't had been so shocked, he would have noticed Seraphine's eyes widened just as much as his.

Yoji looked down, real concern rushed into his face. "What happened to you're hand?!" He asked as he gently grasped her wrist.

Coming back to herself, she smiled and laughed a little. "Nothing…" She assured Yoji, "The glass just…broke." She said with a wave of her hand.

"This won't do, Angle." Yoji whispered as he gently stroked her face, "You sold never be hurt like this!" He shot a looked at Jonathan, and then turned to him. "Where are your wash rooms?" He asked, "She need to get this washed out before it becomes infected."

"Yoji…it's nothing!" Seraphine protested, "I'm fine…really!"

Yoji looked down at her, she was playing a good act…he gave her credit for that…but he saw the pain still. Something happened between the two of them….and it hurt her deeply.

"Alright…." He whispered as he gently leaned forward and gave a feather kiss on her forehead. Seraphine started a bit, then to his surprise leaned into it a bit. "C'mon." He said as he gently wrapped an arm around her "I still want you to wash this out."

"Alright." She said as she allowed Yoji to lead her away, both of them ignoring Jonathan, who watched them silently and whose eyes flipped from a dangerous longing as he looked at Seraphine, to an instant hatred as his eyes fell on Yoji.

_:She's right.: He thought, __:She's a completely different woman…those eyes…: He felt himself shiver in pleasure, as he smiled, __:Those were the eyes of an untamed killer…passionate, fearless, deadly!: His fists balled up __:I have to have her! No one shale posses her but me! No one!:_


End file.
